degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:SorryNotSorry/@comment-3575890-20160502151520/@comment-3284502-20160502230000
I wouldn't be surprised at this rate! I'm still of the opinion that Tywin's 'golden twins' being Aerys' secret children would be more dramatically satisfying as a fuck you to Tywin, but daaaaamn if this episode doesn't have me thinking he could be a Targaryen. - I feel for her. She did everything for R'hllor and put all her self image and self worth into her god and now she feels like she did it for nothing. Including horrible things like sacrificing Shireen (though I don't think she manipulated Stannis into anything - offering it as a suggestion isn't the same as manipulating him - it's not on her that his stupid and selfish ass said yes.) Honestly, she reminds me of several accounts of people who has their faith in god lapse. Depression, feeling worthless, like everything you knew was a lie, not knowing what to do, how to function from here. Even worse since she believed she literally could not do anything without her god, and since her god's temples are the ones who bought her out of slavery (at least in the books). Poor thing's literally built her life around him and now it seems like it was all always a lie. - FUCKING HIGH SPARROW. STOP HURTING CERSEI. She is going to stab so many faces, and I am okay with that as long as his is one of them. - SAME! Seeing Jaime and Tommen stand up for her gave me life. And now she's gonna teach her son to be vicious. - SAAAME. HURRY UP SANDOR. - I HAD A FIT WHEN THEON LEFT. NO, JUST NO. THAT WASN'T OKAY. I need him to stay and be the big brother that Robb can't be anymore. She's not with Jon YET, Greyjoy! - I KNOW RIGHT? - They really were! I'm sure we'll see more of it eventually. - YES PLEASE RIGHT NOW. - I think we'll see that sooner rather than later, judging by the end of that bit. - I KNOW. COME ON GENDRY HURRY UP FFS. - The only thing that could make Roose dying better is if Ramsay had said "The Boltons send their regards". I would have died happy in that moment if he had. JUSTICE FOR ROBB. I'm not surprised either. I know he wanted to make his father proud, but he also wanted power and he envied his father, and resented being the bastard. I think Myranda was closer to love than his father, tbh, because he had a lot of reasons to want his father dead and I get the feeling that wasn't a snap decision - well, it was, but I feel like he'd wanted his father dead for sometime. While he was still willing to kill Myranda if she ever bored him and he didn't mourn over her long, he still didn't actively want her dead, which is more than I can say for Roose, at least at this point. - I agree, but I'd like to add one more person to the list who absolutely deserves to kill Ramsay - Theon. Fucking. Greyjoy. TALK ABOUT YOUR POETIC JUSTICE. - I know right? Poor Walda.